


Cookies and Cream

by purgatorys_fallen_angel (too_old_for_fangirling_but_idc)



Series: Adventkalender2019 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adventskalender, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Dorks, Christmas Fluff, Confused Castiel (Supernatural), Cookies, Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_old_for_fangirling_but_idc/pseuds/purgatorys_fallen_angel
Summary: Cas spends too much time watching cooking videos.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Adventkalender2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560574
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Cookies and Cream

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last one I can do for now because I won’t have my laptop for the next seven days (I have to send it in because it’s broken).  
> So I wish you all happy holidays and thank you so much for hosting this notfunnydean It was so much fun <3  
> Prompt: Day 15: Cookies

Dean had just finished a very satisfying breakfast and was on his way back to his room when he saw Cas and had to do a double take. The angel was sitting in the library, his back turned towards Dean, but the hunter was sure he had long noticed him – or at least heard him walk by. All in all, it wasn’t unusual to find the angel in the library. What had caught Dean’s eye, though, was that Cas wasn’t reading in some of the old books. No, he was holding his phone and watching a video on it. The first thing Dean immediately had to think of was one of Cas’ first encounters with videos on earth, the Pizzaman video. But when he took a closer look it was obvious that Cas was watching something way more harmless. A cooking tutorial? Baking maybe?

He stepped closer until he was standing right behind Cas and could see the little screen. It wasn’t YouTube, it looked like an app and somehow the name seemed familiar. Maybe one of those big franchises or something.

“What are you watching?” The better question would actually be _why_ he was watching what he was watching. Dean had never seen Cas show any interest in cooking, baking let alone the kitchen in its entirety.

“I want to _understand_ , Dean.” Cas answered without looking up from his phone.

“You want to understand what? You gotta be a bit more clear, man.”

“Isn’t this what humans do today? Watch videos on the internet to understand?”

“Uhm…. Nooope, not necessarily. Why? Anything got you confused about cooking?”

“Yes.”

Caught off-guard, Dean blinked slowly and then sat down next to Cas. He hadn’t exactly expected an answer, but fine, he had to roll with it now.

“So, what is it that you’re trying to understand?”

“Cookies and cream.”

“Cookies. And cream.” Dean wasn’t sure if Cas was just messing around. His tone and glare suggested that he wasn’t. Why would someone be confused by cookies and cream though?

“Yes, Dean. Cookies and cream.” Cas seemed to be a bit annoyed by the fact that Dean didn’t understand the problem. “I understand the concept. But I don’t understand why people argue about what of the two things is supposedly better. Why don’t people just simply eat only the cream or the cookie?” He looked back at the screen. “And why put a cookie in a cookie?”

What followed was a long silence in which neither of them said a word. Cas was still watching the video and Dean thought about what the angel had just said. He had to admit that Cas had a point but on the other hand….why would he bother?

“You know what, Cas?” Dean smiled and got up. “Let’s go shopping.”

“What? Why?” Cas confused blue eyes squinted at him and Dean couldn’t help the way his smile probably turned into a goofy grin.

“Well, because for one; you spend way too much time on your phone lately. And secondly, I’m gonna buy you some oreos and you’ll understand.”

Cas got up and followed Dean out of the bunker to the impala, surprisingly quiet until he was sitting on the passenger seat. “Dean?”

“Yes?” Dean started the motor and gave the steering wheel a gentle caress.

“What are _oreos_?”


End file.
